


Cotton Candy and Spice

by tarothan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, but like only a couple christmas movies, frog plushie makes an appearance, sharing food also happens, sort of but not really, spicy fluff actually, then they watch a drw gden video, they watch frosty the snowman and they cry, truly just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 22:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarothan/pseuds/tarothan
Summary: “just be careful you dont-” jisung’s words die out in his throat, cheeks ablaze.jeongin pauses, the intimacy of their position dawning on him. a small gasp slips from jisung, wide eyes flitting between his roommate’s mouth and his intense, dark gaze, mere inches from his face as he reaches for the frog.a tense moment passes before jeongin speaks.“can I kiss you?”ORjeongin and jisung finally have the dorm to themselves for an entire week. they waste no time getting to exactly what they both need.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: AGIBBANG FEST





	Cotton Candy and Spice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #0113 - it’s christmas holiday and everyone is away except roommates jeongin and jisung who only have been cuddling in their room watching movies for like six hours and that is officially the most cozy and comfortable they’ve ever been so they’re deciding they’re not getting up until new year’s

“bye guys, stay safe, stay warm. and call me or a manager if you need anything!”

“bye chan!” the door closes and the dorm falls quiet, save for the sound of the leader’s keys jostling as he locks the door. jeongin’s ears ring in the silence, but he cannot be bothered to get up off the couch. luckily for him, he doesn’t have anywhere to go or anything to do.

the dorm is officially jisung and jeongin’s for the next week. they had a whole lot of nothing planned and jeongin was _especially_ looking forward to it. the christmas holiday is mostly for the international trainees and idols, but jeongin won’t deny that it’s nice to get a week off and go visit his family every year. 

this year, though, his parents and brothers were all busy with their own things, so jeongin decided that he wanted to stay at the dorm with jisung. they don’t have much planned at the moment, but jisung had mentioned wanting to go out to see some light display he’d heard about somewhere. he’d tried to seem casual when he initially brought it up, but the expectant look on his face and the way his eyes sparkled when jeongin asked him when he was thinking about going gave him away. either jeongin knew him better than he realized, or jisung was really bad at lying.

either way, jeongin had been looking forward to this break for weeks. although he lives with jisung, he feels like he never gets enough jisung time for his liking, especially lately. he genuinely loves to spend time with him, even if some of his flirting tactics aren’t jeongin’s favorite thing in the world. he knows he can handle some cheesy pickup lines in exchange for some quality time with his roommate. jisung had mentioned before that he wants to do absolutely nothing this break because of how hard they’ve been working that year, and jeongin was not one to protest. but when jisung brought up a christmas light date- no, not date, christmas light trip- a few days before their break, jeongin has absolutely no issues. he knows jisung plans killer trips no matter the time of year, and quality time under their blankets on the couch isn’t much different from quality time bundled up in jackets and hats walking downtown. right?

jeongin shakes his head. time with jisung is time with jisung. their first lazy night begins tonight, jeongin reminds himself. he makes a mental note to only pull himself off the couch only once the doorbell rings, announcing the arrival of their food delivery.

***

half an hour later, said doorbell chimes. jeongin drags himself off the couch and trods over to their room, where jisung lay deep within a cocoon composed of several blankets.

he pokes his head in the doorway. “food’s here, sungie,” he informs him, making the smaller jump. he’d been very very wrapped up in whatever was movie he was watching on his laptop, apparently. “want me to bring it in here or do you wanna come to the kitchen?” 

jisung finally peeks his head fully over his screen to squeak out a “here, please. too comfy.”

when jeongin returns, bags of food in his arms, jisung is sitting upright, blankets strewn across the floor, his bed, and his lap. he looks up at jeongin as he enters with wild eyes, far too wild for someone who had just destroyed their own blanket cocoon on his own.

“bro did bigfoot drop by or something?” jeongin jokes, jerking his head toward the blanket that had been launched across the room and is now laying half over jisung’s desk chair, half on the floor.

the joke seems to break jisung out of his thoughts, and he laughs. “i didn’t realize i’d broken out of my blankets that aggressively, jeez.” his cheeks are red, but jeongin doesn’t even notice. 

“wanna fix your blankets and eat up there? we can keep watching whatever movie you had on?” jeongin suggests. jisung isn’t opposed to eating in bed- he does it all the time, in fact- and right now is no exception. he lifts his laptop, kicking his blankets toward the foot of his bed, patting the space on the mattress next to him.

after a bit of maneuvering, jeongin, jisung, and all their food have successfully gathered on jisung’s bed in front of his laptop. they munch their way through Frosty the Snowman, jisung sniffling here and there. jeongin can’t tell if jisung’s sniffles are because of his tteokbokki or because of the movie. maybe both.

by the time the credits are rolling on that movie, the two are snuggled close. jisung is clinging to jeongin’s waist, head resting on his chest. jeongin has his arms wrapped around jisung, as well. despite their closeness, jisung is trying to nonchalantly wipe his tears away with his hoodie sleeve. jeongin pretends not to notice, but passes jisung a tissue when he grabs one for his own misty eyes. jisung accepts it graciously, with a watery smile and a whispered, embarrassed sounding ‘thank you.’

once they’ve comforted each other sufficiently, jeongin wiggles his way out from under jisung.

“you wanna watch another movie?” he yawns, getting up from the bed and stretching his arms over his head. when jisung nods, he continues, “okay, go ahead and pick one out, im gonna take care of our trash and all that.” jisung helps him package up all their remaining food in one bag while jeongin slides all the garbage into the other.

jeongin hears jisung start the next movie before he even leaves the room with their bags. when he makes his way back to their room, jisung is wrapped in blankets again, laptop perched atop his knees. the voice coming from his laptop is different to any of the ones he’d heard while he was out in the kitchen- snarkier, distinctly american.

he plods over to the bed, peeking at jisung’s screen.

yep, definitely an american man, and definitely not a christmas movie.

“jisung?”

“yes…”

“where did your christmas movie go?”

“.... i got bored…. watching somebody make fun of worse christmas movies sounded more fun?” jisung looks up at him hopefully, hand hovering over his mousepad waiting to hopefully resume his video, if jeongin wanted to. 

“what movie is it?”

“some american movie called christmas mail? the thumbnail made me laugh, and there’s subtitles….” 

jeongin shook his head fondly, “alright, scoot over.”

jisung positively squeals, lifting his blanket up for his blue haired roommate to slide in next to him. his comforter was gonna get way too hot with both of them under it, but jeongin would suffer through much worse to snuggle with jisung.

reserved as he may act on camera, jeongin loved jisung about as much as he was physically capable of loving someone. he’d been a little nervous about sharing a room with him back when they swapped rooms, but after months of sharing the space, jeongin found himself wishing that he’d been living with jisung for much, much longer. the two of them worked on similar schedules, found themselves craving similar snacks, had complementary tastes in youtube binge materials, and consistently enjoyed sharing blankets and snuggling the other to sleep.

jeongin pulls jisungs blanket tight around them, wrapping an arm across jisungs middle. jisung resumes his video, giggling every once in a while, correcting subtitles for jeongin where he can. it’s quite sweet, especially when he catches the older man blushing.

sweet as it may be, the video is soon over, leaving the two staring at a multitude of thumbnails of what jeongin can only assume are similar videos. jisung tells jeongin to choose the next one they watch, and after a moment he chooses the thumbnail that gives off the most chaotic energy on the screen.

jisung’s video is about halfway through when jeongin realizes he really, _really_ wants that frog plushie behind jisung. he’s just sitting there, piled in with the rest of the plushie mountain jisung keeps at the end of his bed tucked into the corner of the wall.

“sung.”

“yeah?” jisung asks, without looking up.

“can i grab a plushie?”

“oh sure go ahead,” jisung replies. jeongin props himself up on his left arm, leaning over jisung, when the smaller continues speaking, turning toward him. 

“just be careful you dont-” jisung’s words die out in his throat, cheeks ablaze.

jeongin pauses, the intimacy of their position dawning on him. a small gasp slips from jisung, wide eyes flitting between his roommate’s mouth and his intense, dark gaze, mere inches from his face as he reaches for the frog. 

a tense moment passes before jeongin speaks. 

“can I kiss you?” his cheeks feel like they're burning as bright as jisung’s now. 

jisung nods vigorously. “please do.”

jisung’s eyes flutter closed just as jeongin closes the small gap between them.

it’s short, but soft and sweet. jisung actually tasted like candy, and somewhere in the back of jeongin’s brain he attributes that to the cotton candy flavored chapstick he wears almost religiously. that, and the lingering spice from his tteokbokki made jeongin’s head spin.

jisung’s eyes are sparkling, cheeks still tinged pink as jeongin pulls away, heart beating faster than it has in months. 

jeongin leans toward him again, hand outstretched, and jisung’s heart does flips in his chest. their foreheads meet, eyes locked so intently jisung feels like a mouse under the patient, watchful eye of a cat. jisung is just sitting, waiting for him to pounce. 

and nothing happens. 

jeongin doesn't move to close the gap, he doesn't lower his gaze. the two are locked into this weird staring contest, the goal of which jisung didn't know. 

then jeongin moves. 

he pulls away, clutching the green frog plushie in his hand, and returns to his earlier position: tucked into jisung's side. 

the smaller’s chest deflates. he’d completely forgotten that he was reaching for a plushie in the first place. jisung’s mind is racing. _did that mean anything? are we ever gonna kiss again? i hope we kiss again that was really nice and i really hope that-_

a touch on his arm pulled him from his thoughts. 

“jisung?? hyung??? hello???” jeongin had a gentle hand on his forearm, concern shown only through the crinkle in his brow and the scrunch of his nose as he looked up at him. “you okay?”

jisung paused. technically, nothing was wrong, but he wasnt sure if what just happened meant something or not, and if it did, he really had no idea. 

he nods hesitantly. jeongin’s brow furrows further. he disapproves, but doesnt say anything. 

“you wanna continue the video, then?”

jisung nods, hits play, and they continue as they were before. jeongin has his frog plushie under one arm, the other hooked around one of jisung’s arms. 

minutes pass and the air still feels awkward to jisung, but jeongin seems completely content in his place. he wants to say something, but every version of the question that his brain offers, his anxiety shuts down. 

he nearly jumps out of his skin when jeongin looks up at him and asks him what hes thinking about so hard. 

“well,” jisung’s throat feels like it’s closing the more he tries to think of what he wants to say. how does he tell jeongin he wants to kiss him more often without weirding him out? they’re roommates, and worse, coworkers- it could be disastrous if jeongin decided once was enough, or told jisung it didnt mean anything. “i think i’m just...” he trails off again, trying to find the right words.

“you worried about that kiss?” jeongin wonders, asking so casually it renders jisung speechless. so he nods. that was exactly it.

“wondering if it means anything?” again, jisung nods. 

jeongin sighs. “well, that’s up to you. i’d like it to, because you mean a lot to me, but-” jisung is nodding so hard, finally looking down at him. 

“i want it to mean something,” jisung’s nervousness is evident in his expression, and he has a hard time hiding it when he speaks. he meets jeongin’s gaze the moment his disbelief disappears, and his heart melts. jeongin was beaming, and before jisung could fully process it, he had rolled half over onto jisung and was kissing him again, plushie squished between them. 

this kiss isnt much longer than the one before, but it's just as sweet. jeongin is so soft, and the happy squeak he let out when jisung wrapps his arms around his waist… jisung wouldnt be surprised if he ends up in a puddle on the floor by the end of the day.

jeongin is still beaming when he pulls away. it’s contagious, and jisung would like to see that type of smile on him all the time. jisung feels his face flush at the thought, the situation, kind of everything.

“we have a whole week to kiss and whatever else,” the color across jeongin’s cheeks deepens when he realizes what he’s just suggested, but he continues. “wanna get back to watching this?” he jerks his head back towards jisung’s laptop, still perched on his lap.

“sure, baby,” he agrees. “don’t think i’ll forget you said we’ll be kissing _all week_ , though.”

jeongin nods in agreement as jisung presses play. he hopes jisung won’t let him forget, and that jisung will keep kissing him for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello! i loved this prompt very much and had so much fun writing it- fluff is a bit of a challenge for me, so i hope i did it justice. i hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! <3


End file.
